playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Isaac Clarke
Isaac Clarke is the main protagonist of the Dead Space franchise and appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as a DLC playable character. His in-game rival is Zeus. Biography "NO MORE MR. NICE ENGINEER..." An ordinary engineer pulled into extraordinary circumstances, Isaac is the sole survivor of the USG Ishimura incident: a mining ship disaster in the far reaches of space that revealed the existence of a monstrous life-after-death infection known as Necromorphs. Isaac's ingenuity and cunning allow him to create improvised tools and weapons from the materials he finds, which may give him the edge he needs to survive in his quest to destroy the Necromorph scourge once and for all. THE LEGACY OF ISAAC CLARKE: *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space 2'' *''Dead Space 3'' Arcade Opening *Ellie: Anyone tracking us? *Isaac: No, not that I can see. And it looks like... yeah, there. Tau Volantis. (GRUNTS) *Ellie: What is it? Are you okay? *Isaac: I saw... just a flash, but images of... conflict. A huge battle... humans, creatures... *Ellie: Whatever it was, we know where the answer to the Markers, the necromorphs... to all of this lies. *Isaac: I'm not so sure. Ellie, if you'd seen what I just saw... there was a power there, unlike anything we've encountered. How could it not be tied to the Markers? *Ellie: This is a waste of time, Isaac. Everything we know tells us the source of the Markers is on Tau Volantis. *Isaac: You're probably right. But I can't just ignore this. I have to at least see for myself what it's all about. Stay on course. If I can, I'll catch up to you later. *Ellie: Make sure you do, Isaac. Rival Name: Zeus Reason: 'Isaac is reporting to Ellie about the things happening, and makes a comment about how the power may be a Source of Necromorphs. Zeus, overhearing this, materializes and tells Isaac to "go no further" while inquiring about the Necromorphs. After Isaac tells Zeus they are living dead, he misunderstands this to mean that Isaac is meddling within the affairs of the gods, more specifically Hades' domain. Zeus then says that "Only the gods decide who lives and dies". Isaac tells Zeus that he knows exactly what dangers come with those who consider themselves gods, obviously thinking Zeus is a fake, and then aims his Plasma Cutter at Zeus as he prepares to fight him. '''Connection: '''Similar to that of Kratos and Sweet Tooth's connection as rivals, both Zeus and Isaac come from games known for being violent (God of War and Dead Space). Ironically, Zeus is the king of the gods who was defeated by his son, Kratos, while Isaac Clarke has taken down the leader of an alien horde. Both rely heavily on electrical things to defeat their enemies, with Zeus using many lightning-related attacks and Isaac using advanced electronic devices. Also, Isaac must constantly deal with the Church of Unitology in Dead Space, which worship's ''The Great Marker which is like a god to them whilst Zeus is a god. Ending *Ellie: I was beginning to wonder if you'd make it back. *Isaac: For a while, I wasn't so sure myself. *Ellie: What'd you find? Any link to the Markers? *Isaac: No. Nothing like that. No necromorphs, no Markers. *Ellie: That's that, then. *Isaac: That's not all. There are things out there, stuff you and I haven't even dreamed of. Not all of them bad. *Ellie: I haven't seen much good, myself. Neither have you, in case you forgot. *Isaac: What I've seen... what I've gained... is power. The power to do things, to... *Ellie: ...to what? *Isaac: I'm not sure what it can do. One thing, though... ...I have a feeling it's going to make things a lot more interesting. Gameplay Please see Isaac Clarke/Gameplay. Quotes and Taunts Taunts '''One Step Ahead Of You: Menacingly pointing his finger upwards and says, "Lights out!" Waypoint Finder: Holds out his hand and activates his waypoint finder. Hand Canon: Pulls out a foam finger and shoots his opponents with imaginary bullets while making a popping sound with each shot. (The foam finger remains on Isaac's hand until he uses his Plasma Cutter again) Quotes *'Character Select:' **"I can handle this." **"Ready." **"A tool for every job." *'Prematch:' *'Item Pick-up:' **"This should get the point across." **"Just what I needed." **"Just my luck." **"What's this?" **"Let's see what you can do." **"Handy." **"Now what can I use this for?" **"Nice." **"Weird... I'll take it." **"Doesn't take an engineer to figure this one out." *'Using Strategic Shot:' ** "Think fast!" *'Using Kinesis Burst:' ** "I warned you" *'Using Dead Space:' **"Heh." *'Successful KO:' **"Try harder next time." **"Worse than a Necromorph." **"Problem solved." **"Might want to back off next time." **"Done yet?" **"That got messy." **"Please! Stay down!" **"Just like on the Ishimura. **"That was almost too easy. **"Who's next!" **"Never underestimate an engineer." **"Well that was easy." **"Not bad for an engineer, huh?" **"Bye bye." **"Keep it coming!" **"That was close." **"It's you or me buddy." *'Respawn:' **"These guys are everywhere." **"Come on! Are you kidding me?" **"Compared to The Sprawl, this'll be a piece of cake." **"Okay... I didn't see that coming." Intros and Outros Introduction *'Here We Go-' Isaac drops from the sky, rolls his neck and readies his Plasma Cutter. *'Ready To Begin-' Isaac lands from the sky using his gravity shoes and looks straight ahead. *'What was That?!'- Isaac is looking around as if he saw or heard something. *'Gotta Move-' Isaac walks forward. Winning Screen *'No Problem'- Isaac turns his head and closes his Plasma Cutter. *'Gotta Keep Moving'- Isaac while hovering, turns around and flies offscreen. *'Glad It's Over'- Isaac takes a step then stops in place. *'Got It!'- Isaac wields his Kinesis while holding the Plasma Cutter in his other hand. Losing Screen * Gets sucked into space. * Drops his plasma cutter, then goes on his knees while grabbing his head and shaking it in a losing his insanity type of way. * Appears floating still in space, motionless with his Plasma cutter beside him. * Drops his plasma cutter while holding his side in pain. Costumes Arctic Survival Suit Isaac's default appearance is with the Arctic Survival Suit from Dead Space 3. Advanced R.I.G. Isaac's unlockable outfit is the Engineering Suit from Dead Space 2. Elite Advanced Suit This outfit will appear as Isaac's DLC costume. His Advanced Suit from Dead Space 2. Gallery Zeus vs Isaac.png|Isaac Clarke and Zeus on the Graveyard Stage Isaac Clarke level 2 super.png Isaac Clarke level 1 super.png Isaac Clarke level 3 super.png Render isaac.png Isaac minon.PNG Isaac Clark VS Screen.png BFro8YSCYAAtVaa.jpg large.jpg|Isaac's Unlockable costume Engineer.jpg Yes.png|Isaac and Zeus' DLC skins 2013-03-20-151558.jpg|Isaac's background Videos PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - Isaac Clarke Trailer Trivia *Isaac Clarke is the first third-party character to be released as DLC. *Isaac is the fifth third-party character revealed for the game, the first four being Big Daddy, Heihachi Mishima, Dante and Raiden. *In Isaac's Hand Cannon taunt, he will wear a foam finger. If the the player does not use Isaac's gun, he will keep the foam finger on his hand for a brief amount of time. *Isaac's Health Holo-meter in his R.I.G. acts as the rank indicator which shows the current place the player is on: Blue for 1st, Yellow for 2nd or 3rd, and Red for 4th. **This makes Isaac the second character whose visor changes color depending on the current situation. The first being Big Daddy. *Isaac is the only character that can reflect projectiles using throws. *Isaac is one of four characters whose Level 3 Super can affect stages, the other three being Big Daddy, Dante, and Zeus. *Isaac is one of five characters who can freely glide around the stage, the others being Light Jak, Beast Cole, Kat & Dusty, and Zeus. *Isaac Clarke and Zeus are the only characters whose level 3 supers change the stage entirely in a non-cutscene super. *Isaac Clarke, Sly Cooper, Dante and Raiden are the only characters whose forms are from their recent game installments; Isaac Clarke from Dead Space 3, Sly Cooper from Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, Dante from DmC: Devil May Cry ''and Raiden from ''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. *Despite his full name being Isaac Clarke, only Isaac is written on the character select screen. *On the results screen, if Issac Clarke loses, his helmet is shown floating in a 360 degree motion clockwise. *If the foam finger taunt is used repeatedly at a nearby foe. The final shot of the taunt may randomly launch the foe across the screen. This gives 60 AP. *His main menu backdrop are the marker symbols. Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Dead Space Category:Playstation 3 Characters Category:PSASBR Category:DLC